The present invention relates to a computer control method, a computer, an information processing system, and a program.
There is a case when a computer processing efficiency is lowered as the operation time elapses. It is known that this phenomenon is caused by a programming error such as missing of description for releasing the storage area allocated in a program to be executed in the computer. This is caused software aging. To cope with this software aging, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,266 (corresponding JP-A-2001-188684) discloses a technique for recovering the original processing efficiency by resetting the application and the system at a predetermined time interval.